1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shampoo composition containing a cogeneric mixture of conjugated polyoxybutylene-polyoxyethylene compounds as a nonionic surfactant. The nonionic surfactant is non-irritating to the eyes, and formulations of the shampoos have unexpectedly high viscosity and high foam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,463 relates to nonionic detergent compositions having enhanced and stabilized foaming characteristics. The foaming detergent compositions consist essentially of a mixture of polyoxylkylene condensates of cellulose and at least one nonionic surfactant such as a mixture of conjugated polyoxyethylene-polyoxypropylene componds of the formula EQU HO(C.sub.2 H.sub.4 O).sub.a (C.sub.3 H.sub.6 O).sub.b (C.sub.2 H.sub.4 O).sub.c H
wherein b is an integer sufficiently high to provide a molecular weight of at least about 900 for the oxypropylene base and wherein a+c is an integer sufficiently high to provide 5 to 90 percent of the total molecular weight of the compound. The BASF Wyandotte "Cosmetic Formulary" includes therein various shampoo compositions using nonionic surfactants conforming to the above formula.
Some of the problems of the prior art shampoo compositions have been irritation of the eyes, low foaming and low viscosity, causing a thin watery, consistency. The present invention is directed to the preparation of a shampoo composition without these problems.